Mi versión de la temporada 3 de Vampire Diaries
by isaliebc
Summary: ¿Qué pasará ahora que Jeremy puede volver a ver a Vickie y a Anna? ¿Y que sucederá con Damon y Elena ahora que Stefan se fue con klaus? Esta es mi versión de la tercera temporada de la serie.


Capítulo 1

Era imposible, pero Vickie y Anna estaban paradas frente a Jeremy. Ambas lo miraban serias, pero segundos más tarde, cada una le sonrió con aquellas sonrisas que el muchacho tanto extrañaba. Pero ese no era el punto. Lo importante en aquellos momentos era que sus dos antiguas enamoradas, que supuestamente habían muerto, estaban paradas en medio de su cocina.

Sin poder contenerse, Jeremy soltó un grito.

Y se arrepintió, pues en ese instante Rick llegó corriendo asustado, preguntándole que pasaba.

Pero lo que de verdad hizo que se arrepintiera fue que ambas chicas habían desaparecido.

-¡No!- volvió a gritar, pero esta vez con desesperación.

Lo que más había deseado después de las muertes tan inesperadas de Vickie y Anna, era verlas, si quiera una vez más. Y ahora, había desaprovechado la oportunidad de gozar de la presencia de las dos muchachas.

-Maldición no debí… estaban acá… y no entiendo…

No podía formar oraciones coherentes. Diferentes imágenes, emociones y sensaciones comenzaban a pasar a una velocidad de vértigo por su cabeza.

_El dolor al enterarse de la muerte de Vickie_

_El desconcierto cuando arrancaron a Anna de sus brazos_

_El sabor de la sangre de la muchacha en su boca_

_La sonrisa despreocupada de Vickie en el cementerio _

_Ambos totalmente drogados_

_Anna y el en su cuarto…_

"_Quiero que me conviertas"_

"_Eres mi debilidad"_

"_Tú te preocupas por mí, Taylor jamás lo hace"_

"_Anna está muerta, quise ayudarla, pero no pude…"_

"_Borré tu memoria. Sufrías demasiado…"_

"_Han encontrado a Vickie Donovan. Está muerta."_

-¡Jeremy!

Aquella voz lo sacó de su trance… y entró en otro…

_Bonnie_

_Maldición. Bonnie. Su dulce Bonnie. La delicada y frágil Bonnie. Bonnie, a quien más de una vez había protegido de que muriera._

"_Hoy pudiste haber muerto"_

"_Y tu casi lo haces"_

"_Esa era una opción que estaba dispuesto a tomar"_

_Bonnie, quien daría la vida por sus seres queridos. Bonnie, la poderosa bruja. Aquella muchacha que realmente le gustaba. _

"_No actúes como si esto fuera de un solo lado, como si yo fuese un niño que solo se siente atraído hacia la amiga de su hermana."_

"_Pero… ¿realmente te gustó, no? ¿El beso?"_

"_Sí, sí me gustó" y su sonrisa traviesa_

Repentinamente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sensación de que algo lo jalaba.

-¡Jeremy! Escucha mi voz y vuelve a mí.

El chico volvió a la realidad y tomó conciencia, de pronto, de todo.

Elena también estaba en la cocina y lo miraba asustada. La cara de Alaric mostraba preocupación. Bonnie lo miraba extrañada y lo sostenía para evitar que caiga.

De repente, todo se volvió negro.

_-¡Jeremy!_

_-¡Jeremy!_

_No, no otra vez. Estoy cansado. No, sí. Sí, por favor, otra vez. Tan solo una oportunidad más de volver a verlas_.

Aquello fue lo primero que pensó, tras escuchar dos voces diferentes que llamaban su nombre. Dos voces que reconoció de inmediato.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. No supo en qué lugar se encontraba. Todo estaba oscuro. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto. Fijó su atención en las dos hermosas muchachas que volvían a estar al frente suyo.

_-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Es un sueño?-_ preguntó Jeremy, anhelando no despertar aún si es que lo era.

_-Sí, esto sí es un sueño-_ respondió Anna.

_-Pero antes no lo fue-_ dijo Vickie.

_Maldición debo estar volviéndome loco, _pensó Jeremy.

Sorpresivamente, Anna respondió a su pensamiento.

_-No, no lo estás. He vuelto._

-_Hemos vuelto_- corrigió Vickie.

_-Es imposible. No quiero ser descortés, pero ustedes están muertas._

Luego en un susurro continuó.

_-Algo que no quise que sucediera jamás, por supuesto._

Anna rió y Jeremy sonrió. Dios, como había extrañado su risa y su tono burlón que vino a continuación.

_-Yo ya estaba muerta cuando me conociste._

_-Y yo, cuando nos besamos por última vez en la fiesta de Halloween-_ dijo Vickie, siguiendo la broma de Anna.

El muchacho volvió a sonreír disfrutando cada segundo de poder volver a verlas, pero cuando se quise acercar, todo volvió a ponerse negro.

Jeremy despertó sobresaltado y no estaba solo.

-¡Shh! Todo está bien. Estás conmigo.

-¡Bonnie!- jadeó. Estaba completamente agitado.

Ambos se encontraban en el cuarto del muchacho y estaban echados uno muy junto al otro encima del cobertor de la cama.

-¡Shh! Todo está bien- repitió la muchacha.

-No, no. He visto…

De repente, le pareció idiota lo que estaba a punto de decir y la verdad no era nada conveniente decirle a su actual enamorada a quienes había visto.

-¿Qué, Jeremy?

-Nada, fue solo un sueño- dijo, en tono desilusionado. Y es que lo estaba. Tragó saliva tratando de eliminar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

-No, no lo fue. Además, estabas en trance en tu cocina.

-No fue nada. Estaba dormido y suelo caminar sonámbulo- mintió descaradamente, tratando de evadir el tema.

-Jeremy, puedes contarme. ¿Qué viste? Sé que no fue solo un sueño y…

Bonnie se mordió el labio.

-Perdón por insistir, pero podría ser importante.

Jeremy suspiró.

Realmente no deseaba contarle. En los días que habían pasado juntos en aquella vieja y quemada casona, habían compartido bastante y habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro, pero el ver y tener alucinaciones de sus anteriores enamoradas podría molestarla y… la verdad también era que quería mantenerlo en privado.

-Bonnie, no lo sé. Simplemente estaba durmiendo cuando un ruido me despertó y bajé a ver que era. Al parecer debía seguir soñando.

Ella lo quedó mirando y Jeremy decidió cambiar de tema.

-Ya que estás acá, te quería preguntar ¿qué pasó contigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Bonnie, esquiva.

_Ah, ya somos dos que ocultamos algo._ Pensó el muchacho.

-Cuando recuperé la consciencia vi que tu nariz sangraba. No llegué a preguntarte antes que te había sucedido, porque aún me encontraba aturdido, pero ahora me doy cuenta que con todo el poder que tienes no debiste haber sangrado.

Bonnie suspiró.

-Aquel hechizo fue muy potente- confeso la bruja -y al parecer llegué al límite de mi poder.

Jeremy se asustó.

-¿Al límite de tu poder? Eso no significa…

No pudo terminar la frase. Aquel pensamiento que comenzaba a formarse en su mente era aterrador y se negó a decirlo en voz alta.

-Estoy aquí contigo, Jer- dijo la muchacha, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. –Llegue al límite. No lo pasé.

El chico se relajó un poco.

-Ya pasó. Estoy bien y lo importante es que logré salvarte- continuó la muchacha.

Jeremy la acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, pero mientras lo hacía, un pequeño pensamiento revoloteó por su mente.

-¿Y no te dieron ninguna advertencia? Quiero decir, cuando adquiriste esa cantidad de poder, ellas te dijeron algo, te dijeron sobre la cantidad de poder que podías usar…

Bonnie se tensó y como estaban acurrucados el uno junto al otro, Jeremy se dio cuenta.

Este la miró de forma inquisidora y Bonnie desvió la mirada.

-Tan solo me dijeron que tenga cuidado, que no fuerce tanto poder y…- Bonnie carraspeó -que ya no me iban a ayudar.

_Habrá consecuencias._ Eso era lo que realmente le habían dicho, pero la joven no quiso preocuparlo más.

Jeremy soltó una risa burlona.

–Egoístas- dijo.

Bonnie se rio.

-No. No digas eso. Si Emily no hubiese estado ahí… Ella me ayudó a salvarte- dijo, sintiéndose eternamente agradecida con ella. -Pero ya no puedo volver y tengo que admitir que eso me preocupa. ¿Qué haré ahora con todo lo que nos espera? ¿Con todo lo que se avecina?

Su voz era pura angustia.

Jeremy la miró desconcertado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Bonnie evaluó si contarle en esos momentos lo que sucedía. Al final suspiró. Tarde o temprano lo tendría que saber y mejor decirlo ahora, pues no sabía con exactitud que le depararía el día siguiente.

-¿No te has preguntado, por qué estoy acá?

Jeremy entrecerró los ojos de forma teatral y luego hizo un puchero.

-Pensé que habías venido a verme… -dijo, fingiendo un tono dolido.

Bonnie se derritió ante su expresión. Tomó el rostro de Jeremy entre sus manos y lo besó con ternura.

-Por supuesto que vine a ver como estaba, pero aparte, Elena me llamó. Es por eso que ella también estaba aquí.

Jeremy se sobresaltó. Cierto. Se había olvidado de que su hermana también había estado en la cocina cuando gritó.

-¿Pero Elena no se suponía que-.

El chico se detuvo en seco y miró a Bonnie con cautela.

-¿Damon está…- tampoco pudo terminar aquella pregunta.

Bonnie se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Damon está bien. Elena me lo acaba de contar. Es más, está curado.

Jeremy sintió cierto alivio. Si Damon moría, no sabía que hubiese sido de su hermana.

-Pero, ¿no era que una mordida de hombre lobo no tenía cura?

-Al parecer sí la tiene. Aunque recientemente. Es la sangre de Klaus.

_Por supuesto._ Pensó Jeremy. La sangre de vampiro curaba y Klaus, al ser también un hombre lobo, tenía la posibilidad de curar ese tipo de heridas. Tenía sentido. Pero aquí venía la gran pregunta.

-¿Cómo la consiguieron?- preguntó Jeremy, totalmente curioso. Pero la respuesta no le gustó.

-Stefan- dijo Bonnie, tristemente. -Al parecer se entregó a Klaus para conseguir la cura. Katherine la trajo. Y según ella, Stefan sigue vivo, aunque dijo que no regresará.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Jeremy, aturdido e indignado.

Bonnie se limitó a asentir.

Jeremy no sabía que pensar, pero sí sabía algo. Era obvio, conocía a Elena a la perfección.

-Y mi hermana quiere que la ayudes a rescatarlo.

Aquello fue a todas luces una afirmación. Luego añadió tristemente.

– Y se van a ir a buscarlo, ¿cierto? Ustedes tres.

Bonnie volvió a asentir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Bonnie, pero es tan peligroso... No me gusta nada la idea. Tu sola no puedes acabar con un original, y bien lo sabes. No quiero-.

-Lo sé, Jer. Lo sé- lo cortó la muchacha, acariciándole el rostro. -Pero es Stefan. No podemos dejarlo solo con Klaus.

-Stefan no querría que te pongas en peligro para salvarlo- insistió Jeremy.

-Elena está empecinada en hacer algo.

-Sí, pero ella tampoco estará de acuerdo en que te arriesgues de esa manera.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá- dijo Bonnie, en tono apaciguador. -Por eso me llamó Elena, para ver qué podemos hacer.

Jeremy negó con la cabeza en un gesto apesadumbrado. No podía perderla. No lo permitiría.

-¿Por qué no estas con ella conversando ahora, entonces? Por lo menos eso sí te puedo dejar hacer.

La joven levantó una ceja.

-¿Dejar hacer…? ¿Desde cuándo te pones tan controlador conmigo?

Jeremy se rió.

-Me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé- dijo, mirándolo dulcemente.

Luego, Bonnie agregó:

–De todos modos, Elena al verte gritar en la cocina y no saber que pasaba, me dijo que te acompañara y que mañana hablaríamos.

De pronto, la muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Así que la estoy obedeciendo con todo el gusto del mundo.

Jeremy le sonrió ampliamente.

-Entonces aprovechemos- dijo el chico, pegando su cuerpo al de ella de una forma muy insinuante. -Hoy podemos empezar con todo esto del agradecimiento…

La besó con ganas y Bonnie disfrutó cada segundo de él, pero cuando el beso se hizo muy intenso y pensó que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de detenerlo si continuaban así, se apartó. Se separó de él tan solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para poder recobrar el aliento y recordarle que necesitaba descansar.

-Créeme que me encantaría seguir con todo esto, pero aquello que te pasó en la cocina no me gustó nada y deberías tratar de dormir un poco.

-Sí- dijo Jeremy. –Creo que tienes razón.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que se sintió frustrado. Se pasó las manos por la cara tratando de despejar su mente. No sabía si se sentía mareado por el beso o por todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

-Y tú también lo necesitas- agregó el muchacho. –A pesar de que Emily te haya ayudado, aquel hechizo fue muy fuerte. Nunca pensé que pudiese haber uno como ese. Realmente estoy sorprendido y como ya te lo dije agradecido.

Bonnie sonrió. Se acurrucó junto a él y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos ya estaba dormida.

Jeremy, por otro lado, no podía dormir. Él también se acurrucó a lado de la muchacha, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. En otras circunstancias estaría disfrutando de la presencia de Bonnie en su cama, pero su cabeza daba vueltas. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que la dulce joven que tenía a su lado le había contado.

No quería que se vaya. Sabía que no estaría tranquilo si él se quedaba, ya que estaría pensando en todas las cosas peligrosas que podría pasarle a la muchacha si no tenía cuidado. Y no solo le preocupaba Bonnie, sino también Elena.

¿Es que no podían estar tranquilos ni un minuto?

¿No era suficiente con haber perdido ya a casi todos sus seres queridos? Ambas chicas eran las únicas personas que le quedaban. Todas las demás estaban muertas. Incluso la muerte de John dolía.

Mystic Falls no era definitivamente el lugar más seguro del mundo, pero se sentía mucho mejor teniéndolas cerca. Y necesitaba a Bonnie. Realmente la necesitaba. Sobre todo después de haber visto a sus antiguas enamoradas. Jeremy sabía que Bonnie lograría mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Aquello no podía estar bien. Él había visto y había vivido muchísimas cosas supernaturales, pero ver a vampiros muertos rondar por su cocina, no podía estar bien. Especialmente si eran Vickie y Anna.

Pero, ¿quién sabía? Quizás todo había sido parte de su imaginación. Aún podía estar en shock por haber vuelto de la muerte.

Jeremy suspiró. No, no había sido su imaginación. Todo había sido demasiado real.

¿Debía contárselo a Bonnie? Algo en su interior le decía que no. Aún no. No sin estar completamente seguro de que lo que había visto era cierto. Y no, sin no se sentía preparado. Todavía quería mantenerlo en secreto.

De repente, un pensamiento asaltó su mente. ¿Podría ver a sus padres? Aquello lo abrumó y lo emocionó. Pero el pensamiento se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido. La respuesta que alguna vez le había dado John, resonó en su cabeza. Ningún poder o ser sobrenatural los había matado. Ellos simplemente habían sido humanos cuando murieron en aquel espantoso accidente automovilístico.

De pronto, otro pensamiento lo asaltó. Jenna. A ella tal vez sí podría verla. La felicidad lo embargó. El muchacho pensó en ella con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta la llamó en un susurro, pero nada sucedió. Aquello lo frustró más de lo que ya estaba.

_¿Vickie? _

_¿Anna?_

El chico las llamó mentalmente, pero tampoco aparecieron.

_¿Qué sucede conmigo?_ Pensó.

Jeremy se sintió incómodo y repentinamente muy solo, pero su mente siguió divagando.

Stefan no podía morir. Sería el fin de Elena y definitivamente, el de él también. Si su hermana moría, honestamente no sabía si quisiese seguir viviendo…

-Pero me tendrías a mí…

-Y a mí.

Jeremy tuvo que reprimir un grito. Anna estaba a su costado y Vickie, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Esta vez, el muchacho trató de recomponerse rápidamente y hablarles, pero desaparecieron.

En ese momento, Bonnie se despertó.

-¿Jer? ¿Está todo bien?- dijo Bonnie, aun somnolienta.

Jeremy seguía todavía desconcertado y colocó distraídamente a la joven entre sus brazos, tratando de decirle que todo estaba bien.

O a lo mejor, tratando de reconfortarse a sí mismo.

En un susurro apenas audible, le respondió que sí, pero cuando bajó la vista para mirarla, la muchacha ya había vuelto a conciliar el sueño.

Jeremy cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Tal vez soñaría con ellas y por fin les podría preguntar qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el sueño hizo acto de presencia y se quedó dormido.


End file.
